


Promise

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Adora, Post-Canon, Questions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Han pasado años desde la derrota de Horde Prime. Catra y Adora viven juntas como compañeras y ahora Adora esta en celo mientras que Catra no se encuentra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Promise

Sentía calor, mucho calor.

Soltó un gemido lastimero y necesitado mientras se retorcía sobre la cama grande con necesidad.

Sentía como su propio le quema y le incomoda.

Su vientre estaba necesitado.

—Ay… —soltó nuevamente un gemido de dolor.

La ducha no funcionaba y la poca fricción de las sabanas no era suficiente para aliviarla. Necesita a Catra con ella en estos momentos para aliviar el calor en que se estaba sometiendo. Necesita a su Alfa.

—Catra…—murmuró al aíre con la esperanza de que su compañera la pudiera sentir y socorrer en su auxilio, aunque era imposible. Catra estaba en Plumeria ayudando a Scorpia y a Perfuma con asuntos de la Alianza.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su Alfa que estaba impregnada en las almohadas esponjosas.

Han pasado años desde que derrotaron a Horde Prime y la vida en Etheria y en todos los universos avanzó con normalidad.

Semanas después de la derrota del malvado ser, el escuadrón de mejores amigos se embarcó en un viaje largo para ayudar a restaurar la magia de los planetas afectados y debe admitir que al principio no fue sencillo ya que incluso con el poder de She-Ra hubo planetas que no se restauraron del todo como Krytis.

El escuadrón de mejores amigos hizo lo mejor que pudieron en otros planetas y hasta consiguieron nuevos aliados en caso de que se presente un nuevo enemigo.

Cuando regresaron a Etheria meses después, Glimmer ocupó nuevamente el trono de Brightmoon mientras que su padre Micah se hizo a cargo de Mystacor. Glimmer y Bow se mantuvieron en una relación estable y ahora que ya estaban casados esperaban un pequeño bebe.

—Te necesito, Catra… —gimió nuevamente la rubia con el dolor aumentando y apretando las sabanas con sus manos. Estaba sudando bastante y la suave tela se estaba humedeciendo rápidamente.

Otro suave gemido escapó de su garganta y se volteo para ver el techo de color amarillo. Glimmer como agradecimiento por la amistad les mandó hacer una gran casa dentro de Whispered Wood, la casa de dos pisos tenía una fachada de color café suave que entonaba perfectamente con la nueva fauna que resurgió con la magia.

—¿Adora? —Escuchó.

Adora soltó un gemido leve al escuchar la voz de su esposa y sentó al borde de la cama esperando que su compañera entrase y viera su necesidad.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió vio como Catra entraba y de inmediato era golpeada con la ola de feromonas de una omega que se encerraba dentro de la habitación.

—Adora… —es lo único que pudo decir Catra soltando feromonas para ayudar a su compañera.

Adora soltó otro gemido al oler las feromonas de su Alfa y de inmediato se acostó en la cama exponiendo su vientre plano y abrió sus piernas. La rubia aún tenía ropa puesta, pero en cualquier momento se iba ir.

—Te necesito, Catra. —Dijo la rubia mientras soltaba otro gemido lastimero —Necesito que me domines y me críes, mi Alfa. 

Catra soltó un gemido, pero aun así sonrió.

—Lo que necesites, mi princesa.

* * *

—Te amo —Susurró Catra besando la cabeza rubia.

Pasaron días encerradas en su casa mientras que el calor de Adora se sobrellevaba.

—Yo también te amo. —susurró la rubia con cariño mientras se acostaba sobre el pecho suave de su esposa. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos y Adora se quedo encima de Catra mientras que el nudo que yacía en su interior se desinflaba.

—Ojalá pudiera haber sabido que tu celo iba a llegar pronto, me hubiera quedado contigo desde el principio. —Dijo la morena viendo el techo.

Adora no quería admitir que su celo también la tomo por sorpresa, según su calendario, su temporada debía llegar en dos semanas por lo cual no estaba totalmente preparada.

—No te preocupes —dijo la rubia ahora— Llegaste en el momento correcto. —le sonríe suavemente.

Catra ya no respondió.

—Adora… —llamó suavemente la morena.

—¿Si?

—Eso al principio que dijiste…ya sabes…de que te críe…

Adora se sonrojó profundamente por eso y aún así ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación.

—¿Quieres tener cachorros? —preguntó finalmente.

La rubia no contestó de inmediato.

Los cachorros eran una gran responsabilidad que necesita mucho tiempo por parte de ambas y aunque ahora tenían una paz relativa donde no hay un dictador loco, la verdad es que no lo considera prudente por ahora y más cuando el planeta sigue necesitando a She-Ra. No la malinterpreten, Claro que quiere los cachorros de Catra y darle una familia

—Claro que los quiero Catra —responde— Quiero que tengamos una familia completa. Quiero darte una familia —se levanta con cuidado de no mover el nudo y ve a Catra —quiero darte todo.

—pero…?

—Ahora no podemos, aún hay grupos de rebeldes que hacen daño y aún hay planetas que nos necesitan y no podemos arriesgar los cachorros.

—…

—Pero te prometo que pronto podremos tenerlos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
